A Bandit's Embrace
by KaT20
Summary: Inspired by movie, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon....Read on to find out more....
1. Prologue

A Bandit's Embrace~*~Prologue~*~KaT* =^_^=  
Disclaimer:No I do NOT own Sailormoon..etc....etc...all the usual disclaimer stuff (hehe lol..not really good at disclaiming)  
  
*One night, at the moon palace, in Princess Serenity's room...*  
  
'Knock-knock'  
  
" Come in...", Serenity says in a soft and wary tone. Molly, Serenity's maid and older friend quietly walked into her room, to help her mistress get ready for bed.  
  
"Your highness, I have just made some new silk pajamas for you, would you like to try them on?"  
"It's alright..would you please just set them down on the bed."  
"Yes, of course...My my, you surely have grown into such a beautiful flower, and right before my eyes...Already getting married...only in a few days.", Molly sadly said  
  
Serenity did not know how to respond. She turned her head slighty down as Molly picked up a brush and started to brush her long, golden hair.   
  
Indeed, she was going to get married, but to a frog prince named Diamond. She had heard rumors that the prince would seem a little on the arrogant side, but deep down he was a good man. He did love her with his heart, since the first time they met, but it was only a once sided love...Serenity was in love with another. That was when she started to remember... Endymion....  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD...Kat*=^_^= 


	2. Chapter1

A Bandit's Embrace~*~Chapter1~*~  
Disclaimer:No I do NOT own Sailormoon..etc....etc...all the usual disclaimer stuff (hehe lol..not really good at disclaiming)  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
Currently on the planet Earth, in the middle of the desert...  
  
Serenity and her mother were in a carriage with a group of guards, on their way to visit the Earth royals. For they always met in the summer, and stayed for a couple of weeks, hoping to create a bond between the earth prince, Diamond, and the moon princess Serenity...both their parents hoping for them to someday marry....  
  
"Serenity, do stop playing with it." She was carefully holding and examining the precious jade comb that was a gift from her long deceased father, on her 11th birthday. He had bought it at the market one day while he was on another of his trips to Earth. The comb was very special to both mother and daughter.  
  
Meanwhile, on top of a cliff a group of desert bandits were getting ready to attack the rich-looking group of travelers coming their way.  
  
"Alright! Let's Go!", said the leader of the bandits, who was diguised in white , from head to toe. His eyes were a mesmerizing, deep midnight blue, his hair was black ebony, and his skin was deeply tanned by the strong rays of the sun. With his good looks and fine clothing, you could have sworn he looked so much like a prince rather than a thief...  
  
The bandits' yells of attack, and the sound of their horses' hooves galloping down to their pray, echoed throughout the hills of sand all around the desert.  
  
Serenity peeked out of the window of the carriage to see what was going on outside, or rather who...."Serenity! Do not let them see you! Pull down the shade!", her mother frantically told her. However, she made no move to do so. She was too curious...  
  
Unfortunitely, the leader had indeed spotted the princess... and was dazzled by her beauty.   
"Leave the women and children alone! Do not touch them!", he yelled to the others  
He then rode up to the princess and queen's carriage, which startled Serenity to say the least...  
In fact a mixture of emotions rose up in her stomach as she took a good look at his face...'he's very...handsome...those eyes...'  
  
The mysterious man took Serenity's hand, and quickly pulled out of her grasp her jade comb, and he winked at her before riding off, with the others following.  
  
In anger Serenity jumped out of the carriage and knocked out a poor bandit off his horse. She pushed him off and quickly rode after the thief who had stolen one of her most precious treasures.  
  
She followed the bandits by tailing them in the back so they wouldn't easily notice her, and stopped when they stopped to look at the expensive jewelry they had successfully stolen.   
Then, they finally noticed her.  
  
"Well, well, looky here. We have a pretty girly come to join us. How nice...", said one of the thieves, giving her a sly smile.  
  
Serenity was about to give him a good beating, struggling to remember some of the things she had learned from her self-defense lessons that her senshi had taught her.  
  
Until that annoying bandit showed up again.  
"Don't any of you lay a finger on her! She's mine!!" He then rode off knowing that she was safe...for no bandit of their group ever dared touch the leader's woman that he had specifically put claims on....they knew how murderous he could get....  
  
Serenity, as stubborn as she was, jumped back onto the horse that she 'borrowed', and rode after him. "Give me back my comb!!"  
They rode across the very hot and dry desert for what seemed like hours...  
  
Until finally the man stopped at a small pool of water.  
"We should let our horses rest, and have a drink of water."  
He took out his sack full of water and took a few gulps.  
"Here, drink.", he said  
She did not respond at first, but when he tossed the sack at her, she gracefully caught it, and took large gulps. She was very, very, thirsty.  
  
"What is your name? My name is Endymion. They also call me Dark Cloud. I may not be a cloud, but I'm dark...", he asked again while he flashed her a quirky grin. "On rare occasions, I dress all in white...but usually I prefer black for during the night, it helps for me to become how you say....'invisible'.. I guess you could count that as one of the reasons why they call me dark cloud."  
  
Serenity drank in all of the information he gave her, but instead of telling him her name, she kicked him hard in the stomach, punched him in the eye, and pushed him over the edge of a hill, which sent both rolling over, as he had grabbed her as he began to fall.   
  
Endymion could tell that she was still fussy about her comb...  
  
They continued to play their cat and dog game, until finally Serenity had succeeded in knocking out the poor man, by hitting his head with a large rock. She kicked him hard once more, before collapsing herself, from being dehydrated, and very tired. Then she lost all consiousness.  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD....Kat*=^_^= R&R please? 


	3. Chapter2

A Bandit's Embrace~by: KaT* =^_^=  
Chapter 2:  
  
Serenity awoke, and slowly got up into a sitting position to check her surroundings.... She looked around and found herself in a cave of some sort. Near by, she spotted Endymion by a flame, cooking some food.  
  
"Ah, I see you are finally awake. You must eat and drink, then rest. I'm sure our little escapade tired you out very much. Why do all this for just a comb?", asked Endymion. He smiled, as he offered her a piece of the chicken he had cooked, and a bowl of water.  
  
Serenity only muttered a thank you and began to viciously devour the food and drink.  
  
"Slow down, you will have a stomach ache afterward if you eat so fast. Don't worry, you have plenty of time...", Endymion said as she continued to eat, not heading his warning.  
  
When she finished, Endymion offered a bath. "Please, I promise I won't peek." He slyly grinned. "I'll be at the mouth of the cave, just call me if you need anything. Alright?" Serenity, again remained silent.  
She just followed his lead, and stopped when he showed her a little water pool, about the size of a regular tub. He leaned down and checked the water. "It's still warm, but not for long..." Endymion said, as he stood up and offered her a cloth to wipe herself, and some of his clothes to wear when she was done.  
  
Serenity hesitated at first, but reluctantly she started to undress and get ready for her bath. When she stepped into the water, it was indeed very warm, and very relaxing.. she felt as if she wanted to stay in there for at least in hour or two to just soak, but remembering the bandit not too far from where she was.. naked ....she blushed at this..... she decided against the idea. Serenity quickly soaked her hair, washed her body with the soap that was also left for her use, wiped herself dry, and dressed.  
  
As she quietly immersed from the mouth of the cave, she spotted Endymion softly humming a tune while sharpening a blade. She grew frightened, and remembered that he was a bandit after all, so why wouldn't he kill her? She had to escape quickly. Serenity grabbed rock, like before, and swung her arm hard. Poor Endymion didn't turn around soon enough as his world went black once more.  
  
Convinced that she got rid of him for the moment, she jumped onto the horse that she remembered that she had taken the other day, and once more rode off into the desert, determined to get away...There was one thing that she forgot however...the thing that caused all this trouble in the first place.....her jade comb.....  
  
(AN: Should I stop here??? Dodges flying vegetables thrown her way... ok ,ok I'll continue....)  
  
  
A few hours later Serenity was still lost, wandering, forever walking through the endless desert. She was walking now, deciding to give the poor horse a rest. She was feeling weaker and weaker as she went on....soon she collapsed once more....  
  
Serenity awoke once more to find her herself back at that cave where Endymion had taken her. She tried to sit up, but her hands were tied as well her legs. She struggle for a while but gave up and slowly turned to find him staring at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you alright? You caused a lot of trouble and worry for me today. Please, don't do it again. I promise that I will never hurt you. I'm sorry I had to tie you up, but I couldn't risk you hitting me again or running away." He said sternly. However, all of a sudden a grinned, remembering something. "Oh, and please no more rocks to the head, hmm?" Serenity stifled a giggle, and resisted the urge to smile. However, she was still pretty angry that he tied her up like this....what a way to treat a lady...but she hadn't been acting like one lately, now has she...."I demand you to release me."  
  
"Hmm...perhaps later. Now, I still have no idea what your name is...do you care to tell me?" Still angry, she spit in his face. "Still mad I see...I'm not the one causing all the trouble here now am I? You've brought all of this down onto yourself. Now I ask again, what is your name?", Enydmion asked as he swiped away her saliva.  
  
"Go to hell.", she replied. "Gotohell, hmm...what an interesting name for a beautiful lady such as yourself..", Endymion jokingly said, while laughing. He flashed her a smile. 'She looks absolutely adorable with that pout of hers when she's angry.'  
  
Serenity blushed, not knowing whether because of making a joke of her statement and laughing at her, or because he had said that she was a beautiful lady. 'He's quite handsome when he smiles....no stop...I shouldn't think of such things....I have to get home....'  
  
Endymion stopped laughing. He looked at her, really looked at her. 'Her face is so beautiful in the moonlight...I shall make her mine...' That was his last thought as he brought his head down to hers for an earth-shattering kiss....  
  
'No I-I...mustn't....I...' was Serenity's last thought as she felt his lips upon hers.   
  
Endymions hand trailed over her soft body and explored all the hidden places that no other man had ever touched before, and Serenity did not stop him....there was no talking for the rest of the night and early morning.  
  
To Be CoNtInUeD~ KaT* =^_^= 


End file.
